1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter that is operated manually by user's feet or operated automatically by an electric power.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional scooter comprises a main body, a front wheel mounted on a front end of the main body, a handle mounted on the front end of the main body to control the steering direction of the front wheel, and a rear wheel mounted on a rear end of the main body. When a user operates the scooter, one foot is stepped on the main body and the other foot is stepped on the ground to produce a power to move the scooter forward. However, the conventional scooter is moved forward manually, thereby wasting the manual work. In addition, the conventional scooter is only available for a shorter travel.